


Fall More In Love Everyday

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol references, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, some light rutting and cumming in their underwear, they cant get through anything without a love confession, they're sappy and in love and having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Ashton finally get to spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Fall More In Love Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt for "It brings out your eyes" with lingerie lashton and well. I couldn't let that opportunity pass to put Ashton back in some nice lingerie for the final part of the Valentine's Day arc. Please enjoy the boys finally getting their date night.

Luke’s tipsy, giggling at everything Ashton says, leaning heavily on his hand while he’s sitting at the table. He’s got his elbow on the table, head resting in his hands, staring at Ashton. He knows he looks starry eyed and silly like this, but he can’t help it. Ashton’s  _ finally _ home from his week trip to Australia and even though it’s only been a week, Luke’s missed him terribly. He’d picked Ashton up from the airport on Monday night, unbothered by the hour and running across the terminal to capture Ashton in a kiss. Ashton had laughed at him, sleepy eyed and exhausted, but still pulling him into a hug, clinging to Luke in a way that let Luke know that for all his teasing, Ashton has missed him just as much. Luke had driven them both home, Ashton holding his hand across the center counsel while he drifted in and out of sleep in the passenger seat. Luke had eagerly snuggled up to Ashton in bed to sleep that night, excited to wake up next to Ashton. It had been the first morning in a long time where Luke woke up before Ashton, savoring the moments pressed against him in the bed before Luke had gone downstairs to make them both coffee, until Ashton had followed him, arms wrapped around Luke’s waist, face pressed into his shoulder. It had been domestic and cozy and had eased some of Luke’s anxiety to know that Ashton’s missed him just as much as Luke’s missed Ashton. Luke knows that Ashton loves him, but sometimes in the dark of the night when Luke’s alone, his brain gets the better of him and he worries that Ashton’s going to get tired of him.

Clearly, Luke doesn’t have anything to worry about though, sitting across from Ashton at the dinner table. The restaurant is smaller, more intimate, Ashton’s clearly chosen it to put Luke at ease dressing up tonight. Luke’s wearing a newer dress, miles of pink tulle, covered in glittery gold stars, glimmering under the lowlights of the restaurant. They match Luke’s gold heels perfectly and the gold stars on Luke’s lingerie that are barely visible through the dress fabric. It’s a newer set, one Luke picked just to match this dress, simple pink lacy bra and panties covered in gold stars, pink garter belt attached to pink thigh high stockings. He’s lined his eyes in gold eyeshadow, painted his nails gold, even matched his jewelry to the gold stars. It was a good choice clearly, if the way Ashton’s been staring at him all night is anything to go by.

“Hey, star boy, what are you thinking?” Ashton asks, grinning as he takes a sip of his sparkling water, raising his eyebrows at Luke.

“Just thinking about giving you your gift later. I’m sure you’ll love it,” Luke giggles, taking another sip of wine. He’s aware he’s flushed, lipstick smudged off and curls a little wild. Ashton’s considerably more put together, red button down shirt buttoned up, short sleeves tight around his biceps, black curls escaping their hair gel hold. Ashton bumps his boot against Luke’s heel, grinning. 

“Oh? You mean you have another gift besides you in lingerie?”

“Yes because I’m a good fiancé who got you gifts. I can’t believe you would ever doubt me. I never forget a chance to give a gift. You got me that nice spa basket, will all the bath bombs and skin care things. It’s just what I needed. You’re going to make my gift seem silly now.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I still can’t believe you didn’t peek at the rest of your gift. You never have that much strength about waiting. Although, I am curious about the rest of my gift.”

“My gift to you. For once, I didn’t try to peek. Well, besides the other half of it at home,” Luke teases. Ashton laughs, reaching across the table to grab Luke’s hand and squeeze lightly. Luke grins, squeezing back.

“Do you want dessert?” Ashton asks, trying to flag down a waiter. Luke snorts a little. He knows it’s less of a question and more of a statement, Ashton well aware of Luke’s sweet tooth and determined to convince Luke to enjoy life. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say no, voice at the back of his head going into panic mode. Ashton catches Luke’s eye, squeezing his hand again, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Some of the anxiety eases in Luke’s chest, Ashton’s easy reassurance that Luke can have this, he can enjoy this time with Ashton without feeling self-conscious.

“You always ask like you’re going to even share it with me.”

“Well, I don’t get it for me, I get it for you.”

“Pick something you’ll actually share with me then. I want to share with you,” Luke pouts, pushing a loose curl behind his ear. Ashton rolls his eyes, but turns to the waiter as they approach, ordering a slice of carrot cake and some coffee. Luke’s thrilled at the suggestion of the cake. Ashton tends to order chocolate things for Luke’s preference that Luke’s excited to try something different.

“It can’t possibly compare to your carrot cake,” Luke says lightly when the waiter leaves. Ashton raises an eyebrow.

“Is that your casual way of asking me to bake you some?”

“Well, if you’re offering.”

“Brat. Maybe I should teach you how to do it, so you’ll stop pestering me about it.”

“But then it won’t be made with your love and it won’t taste the same.”

“You are a brat,” Ashton says, smile on his face betraying his happiness and teasing. Luke blushes, not trying to deny it. He just wants Ashton to make everything for him.

The waiter brings their dessert and coffees. They share the cake, Ashton feeding a few bites from his own fork to Luke, just to watch Luke giggle and eat from it.

Eventually they finish, Ashton paying the check and the two of them heading back to their car, arms linked together, Ashton opening the car door for Luke and helping him get his skirt in. As soon as Ashton’s in the driver seat, Luke reaches over, gripping onto Ashton’s thigh. He hears Ashton suck in a breath, squirming around a little as he backs the car out. Curious, Luke inches his hand higher, eyebrows shooting up when he realizes Ashton’s not wearing his usual underwear under his pants. Instead of boxer briefs, Luke’s hand is met with something higher cut.

“Ashton?”

“Yes?”

“Are you wearing lingerie?”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to wait to see when we get home,” Ashton says lightly. He grins at Luke, sharp around the edges. Luke shifts a little, dick slightly hard thinking about the fact that Ashton’s wearing lingerie again, that he wore it all through dinner and Luke  _ didn’t know. _ They can’t get home fast enough.

Eventually, Ashton finally gets them home. He comes around, opening Luke’s door for him like a proper gentleman. Luke smiles, taking Ashton’s hand and letting Ashton pull him out. Luke giggles, pulling Ashton into a soft kiss right there in the driveway. Ashton sighs into it, returning Luke’s kiss lightly before pulling back.

“Didn’t you say something about wanting to see my lingerie?” Ashton asks, grinning even wider when Luke sucks in a sharp breath. Luke tugs him towards the stairs, Ashton laughing as he fumbles for his keys to open the front door.

Ashton gets the front door open, the two of them stumbling through the doorway. Luke spins Ashton around once the door is closed, pressing him against it and kissing him. Ashton returns the kiss, eagerly. He tugs Luke close, running his hands along the back of Luke’s thighs. Luke giggles, standing up on his tiptoes, arms on Ashton’s shoulders. Ashton flips them, if only to gain enough leverage to lift Luke up, arms under his thighs, kissing Luke’s exposed chest in the deep V of the dress front.

“If you keep using that trick, it’s going to lose its effectiveness.”

“Never. You’ll still be thrilled, even if I do it everyday for the next 20 years,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke hates to admit that Ashton’s right, but he is, carrying Luke all the way to their bedroom with ease and practice. He sets Luke gingerly down on the edge of the bed, crossing the room to close the door. Luke leans down, taking his heels off, kicking them to the side. Ashton pulls his own boots off, crossing back to Luke. Luke turns his back to Ashton, clearly signaling to him that he needs help undoing the back of the dress.

Ashton tugs down the zipper on the back of Luke’s dress, running his fingers lightly over Luke’s skin. Luke whines, leaning into the touch. Ashton presses a kiss to Luke’s bare shoulder. Ashton pushes the sleeves of Luke’s dress down, sliding his arms out. The dress pools at Luke’s feet as Ashton runs his hands along Luke’s garter belt, the edge of his panties, the edge of the stockings. His hands trail back up Luke’s body, running his thumb over Luke’s nipples in the bra, biting at Luke’s neck lightly when Luke moans, leaning back further into Ashton’s embrace.

Luke turns himself in Ashton’s arms, fingers working at the button’s on Ashton’s shirt.

“You’re impatient.”

“I want to see you in lingerie. Is that so wrong?” Luke asks, exasperated as he tugs the shirt from the waistband of Ashton’s pants, undoing the last few buttons. Ashton huffs, rolling his eyes as he undoes the button of his pants, unzipping them and pushing them off as well. Luke takes a step back to admire Ashton like this, undressed in front of him.

Ashton’s wearing a full set this time, bra, panties and stockings. He blushes under Luke’s eyes, glancing off the the side, wayward curl of black hair falling into his eyes. Luke smiles softly, admiring Ashton, the fit of the lingerie, how it hugs Ashton in just the right places, makes him look soft and glowing in the light. Luke steps back into Ashton’s space, pressing a kiss to his neck, humming.

“Do you like it?”

“I like it. The fit is so good and the color? It brings out your eyes,” Luke says, trailing his fingers along the edge of the bra top. It’s a soft forest green and silky, edged in a similar colored lace. Luke remembers the panties and stockings Ashton wore for Christmas. It was nice, seeing him dressed up then and it’s even better now, Ashton clearly more comfortable in it now. Ashton grins, wrapping his arms around Luke, tugging him closer. Ashton presses kisses to Luke’s cheeks, his nose as Luke giggles, throwing his arms around Ashton’s neck.

“I take it you like it.”

“Immensely. You look so good like this. I can’t believe you decided to wear the lingerie and stockings again.”

“I got the idea when I was shopping for your bodysuit. Thought it might be a fun little surprise for you. It felt nice the last time and I figured what better time to try it again then for Valentine’s Day.”

“It is! You got me that basket and all the nice clothing and now this. My gift can’t possibly compare to yours,” Luke says, putting on an exaggerated pout. Ashton laughs again, pulling Luke into a soft kiss. Luke hums, delighted, tangling his hand into Ashton’s hair and tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Ashton allows it for a few moments before he breaks the kiss, hands on Luke’s waist, rubbing his thumbs over Luke’s bare skin.

“Please, getting to see you all dolled up is enough of a treat. Speaking of gifts though, do I get to see mine?” Ashton asks, aiming for casual, but grin giving him away. Luke giggles, pulling back slightly. 

“I think you’ve earned it,” Luke says. He wriggles free of Ashton’s hold, crossing the room to grab the wrapped photos from where he’s hidden them in the closet. He turns around, finds Ashton sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Luke curiously as Luke crosses the room. He hands them to Ashton, watching anxiously as Ashton unwraps it. 

Ashton sucks in a breath when he peels back the wrapping. Luke’s grateful for Sierra and KayKay and all their help on this gift. It’s an album style book, filled with  _ tasteful _ photos of Luke in various lingerie photos in different poses. In some of them he’s standing up, in various states of undress, in some he’s lounging back against pillows and bedding, curls fanned out around him, bathed in soft lighting. KayKay had taken the photos, Sierra editing them into a book for Luke. He’s not sure if it’s a silly gift to have given Ashton, but he knows how much Ashton adores how Luke looks, likes to admire him and Luke’s hoping he’ll appreciate the gift.

“I picked the pieces you like most for the photos. I know you’re never going to let it leave the house, but I thought maybe if you ever travel without me or something you could bring it with you and think of me.”

“How do you manage to always look so wonderful?” Ashton asks, staring up at Luke in fondness and wonder. Luke blushes, glancing away as Ashton leans back, placing the photo book on the bedside table. He sits back up, tugging Luke into his lap, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Me? What about you? This lingerie set is unbelievably attractive on you Ashton. It fits you so good, you look so fit. The color looks wonderful on you too. Is this how you feel all the time when you see me?” Luke marvels, running his fingers along the edge waistband of the panties. Ashton squirms a bit under Luke’s touch, breath stuttering as Luke brushes his hand over Ashton’s dick, silk fabric pulling at the head of Ashton’s dick. Luke grins, repeating the movement, moaning when Ashton bites teasingly at Luke’s neck. Luke grinds his hips down slightly, rubbing his own lace covered dick against Ashton’s. They both moan at the sensation, repeating the movement. Ashton’s hands drift from Luke’s hips up to his chest, playing with Luke’s nipples through the bra. Luke whines, grinding down and pulling Ashton into a kiss. Ashton nips at Luke’s bottom lip, one hand working it’s way into Luke’s panties. Ashton wraps a hand around Luke’s dick, rubbing at the head and tugging slightly at Luke’s dick, hand moving up and down. Luke moans, pressing his face into Ashton’s neck and panting as Ashton continues his movement, picking up his pace. Luke arches his hips up into Ashton’s hand, repositioning his knee so that Ashton can rub his clothed dick against Luke’s thigh. Ashton whines into Luke’s ear, grinding down onto Luke’s thigh. The whole thing makes Luke feel a little like a teenager, having his first experience with another boy, cumming in his underwear. It makes him feel soft and young, getting to do this with Ashton in their bedroom. 

They continue like that for a little while, gasps and moans filling the air as they continue to rub each other through their lingerie until Ashton finally twists his wrist just right and Luke’s cumming all over his hand, the pink lace panties. He presses his thigh against Ashton’s dick as he comes, riding out his orgasm, arching his hips into Ashton’s hand. Ashton moans, rubbing against Luke’s thigh until he’s cumming too, staining the dark material of his own panties. They collapse back against the bed, curled around each other, sweaty and messy haired. Ashton plays with Luke’s curls with his clean hand, letting Luke press soft kisses to his neck, his chest, his cheeks. Ashton hums.

“Missed you. Missed this. Missed getting to just  _ be _ with you.”

“I missed you too. The bed isn’t the same, the days aren’t the same without you besides me,” Luke mumbles in reply. Ashton hums again, angling his head down for a kiss that Luke returns.

“Love you. Love you so much, I always forget how much it’s a part of me until we’re apart.”

“Love you too. It felt like I was missing a limb while you were gone.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day darling,” Ashton mumbles, pressing another kiss to Luke’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart,” Luke whispers back, snuggling down into Ashton’s side. Soon, they’ll get up and get cleaned up, change, hang their clothing up and actually get ready for bed, but for now Luke’s content to be wrapped up in Ashton’s arms, basking in his love. It’s all Luke will ever need. It was worth it, getting to wait for this date together if Luke gets to have this with Ashton. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
